


Threats and Happiness

by A_bagel_on_a_plate_of_onion_rolls



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Torture, Plans For The Future, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Tragedy/Comedy, Whump, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bagel_on_a_plate_of_onion_rolls/pseuds/A_bagel_on_a_plate_of_onion_rolls
Summary: After the war Hermione finds herself lost and damaged with no one to turn to.  Harry is also struggling, but together can they help heal one another and in the meantime is there a spark lighting between the two friends?••••*torture scenes and possible trigger warnings*(I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The icy wind whipped my face causing blood to rush to my cheeks and the pearly snow crunched under my boots. 

I shivered as I trudged back to the castle doors.  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted running up to me. 

"Harry! Your here !" I almost screamed. I flung my arms around him laughing. 

"Wow loosen the grip little a mione your gonna crush me" he said through fake chocking sounds. 

I let go of him smiling. "You didn't tell me you were coming this year. I thought after, you know the war you were going to skip this year to become an auror?"

"I was going to do that but, well I figured that now that Voldemort is gone and the school is safe again I'd rather spend one more year at hogwarts with you...and Ron and everybody" 

I nodded looking up at him. His mesmerising green eyes stood out brightly against his jet black hair, their different shades dancing in the sunlight.

"So I take it Ron knows your here then?" I asked.  
"No" he replied "I came and found you first"  
I blushed, the rosy red skin on my cheeks betraying me. 

"We better go find him then!" I said cheerfully eagerly changing the subject before I could embarrass myself even more.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Ron laughed heartily slapping a hand on Harry's back. The long benches of the great hall filled with hungry students.

"That cousin of yours Harry, I dont know how you deal with him"

"Yeah but I'll be outta there soon ,after this year I'm going to get my own place and get a job at the ministry" Harry replied a glimmer of hope looming behind his grief clouded irises.

The war happened about a year ago now but the horrors of it are still fresh in my mind. Nightmares plague me at night and the flashbacks hit me when I'm most vulnerable. But I get through it, it takes time but eventually the panic subsides and reality starts to make sense again.

"I want to move to Paris, or London, or Venice, somewhere beautiful" I sighed.

"That sounds good to me" smiled Harry.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
The three of us walked down the icy path down to our Care of Magical Creatures Class. Our long black cloaks flapping in the wind. 

Just then Ron slipped on the rocky terrain his foot momentarily sliding down the path , he grabbed onto Harry's hood just in time and pulled himself back up.

"Bloody hell Harry its a bit icy, sorry about that" Ron grunted.  
"It's fine mate" Harry chuckled 

The grounds were covered in snow and the forbidden forest was no exception. The usually scary looking trees were dusted with a glistening layer of snow their branches reflecting shards of light like mirrors giving the forest a magical look. 

We stumbled along to Hagrid's hut and I knocked on the large wooden door .  
A voice came from inside the house " I's not yur' lesson yet I's in 10 mins time go 'ave fun in the snow" 

"Hagrid it's us" I announced from outside.  
"You should have said it was you 'ermione , give me one sec" There was a loud clanging sound and a frustrated grunt from inside the hut. Then the old door creaked open on its rusty hinges.

A ginormous giant of a man stepped out from inside his face lit up like the sun.

"Why it's 'ermione granger, Ron weasly an 'arry Potter. I didn't know ye were comin 'arry "

"I decided I wanted to spend another year with my friends at the best school in the wizarding world."

" I've missed you lot. Come over ere" he said smiling.  
His arms wrapped around Harry squeezing him happily.

"Well we better go and get to our lesson now" I mentioned.

"Oh calm down Hermione we haven't missed it yet" Ron scoffed. 

I looked down. I know it shouldn't upset me but I don't understand why Ron gets so annoyed with me. 

Harry glanced at me his eyebrows slightly furrowing "Nah Ron, Hermione is right our class is waiting outside"  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~  
I stared at the bandicoot in awe it's pointed brown ears twisting nervously.

"Now then be careful because although the Boris is normally harmless the cold weather agitates him so he might be slightly snappy" Hagrid advised looking pointedly at Neville. 

" Hermione what are you looking forward to this year ?" Asked Harry

"Well the course for transfiguration looks very interesting , so does the defence against the dark arts course and I'm really looking forward to spending one last year here"I replied  
He smiled at me his lips pulling into a lopsided grin his eyes full of an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. 

I stepped forward my shoe hitting a section of black ice and my foot went tumbling out from under me. I slammed my hands backwards to brace myself but my head snapped back hitting the hard floor. 

"Hermione are you ok?! " Harry worried 

"Yeah , yeah I'm fine " I stammered my head throbbing.

"Your hands" he gasped crouching down beside me and holding them carefully " their bleeding"

"Oh" I said blood pounding through my skull.

I touched my scraped up fingers to the back of my head, they came back covered in a sheen of bright red blood. 

"Harry my head is..." his face swam in and out of focus, his green eyes analysing me for injuries. My vision tunnelled and finally went black and I was plunged into darkness.

_Hi, I originally posted this on wattpad so sorry if the format is weird (this is my first time posting on Ao3) I Obviously don't own the characters just love them! _  
_Please comment and I hope you enjoy! _____

_____ _

_Florence ___

_p.s it gets better I wrote the start about two years ago now. ___

_____ _

____


	2. 2

Harry was laying lifeless in Hagrid's arms his eyes wide and staring. I ran to him shaking him hard screaming his name , tears streaming down my face. I looked around and suddenly everyone I care about was standing behind me their faces blank. 

"Help him!" I yelled my voice breaking. They just stood there. Suddenly one by one they dropped to the floor. I knew instantly that they were dead. My mum, my dad, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Hagrid , Ginny , Luna , George, Fred the list was endless as they dropped dead like flies in front of me. 

Then I heard a coughing from beside me I looked down and saw Harry he had blood running from his nose, mouth and ears. He looked at me with hate in his eyes and snarled " You did this Hermione you couldn't save us. You killed me. You killed all of us."

I woke up screaming. 

"Hermione what's wrong are you alright I was trying to wake you up" Harry explained worry written clearly across his face. I flinched away from him tears spilling over my eyes. I was sat in one of the beds in the infirmary.

"Hey don't worry it's just me nothing bad is going to happen" he said as I started to cry.

" I'm sorry" I sobbed he inched closer to me his arm carefully looping around my waist. 

"Sorry for what mione?" Harry asked 

"I killed them"

"Who did you kill?"

"Tonks and lupin and Hagrid and mum and dad and..." I chocked 

"You didn't kill them , Hagrid and your parents are still alive and Tonks and lupin you didn't do that" he comforted.

"I killed you too. I'm so sorry Harry I couldn't save anybody. Even you." This was just some sick joke Harry Potter died in the war.

"I'm here. Right here I'm not going anywhere" he said brushing a loose strand of hair back behind my ear his knuckles touching my cheeks and my lips. I leaned into his touch my eyes fluttering shut. 

I opened my eyes realising what I was doing "I'm sorry I freaked out you don't have to stay I'll be fine I'm sorry you can go" I said embarrassed my cheeks flaming.

"No I want to stay" he confirmed 

I looked up at him sheepishly a smile playing on his lips.  
"Oh your heads bleeding again lie back down , I'll go and get Madame Pomfrey" he said putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me onto the bed.

"Thank you Harry" I croaked my voice still betraying me after crying. 

"It's all good I'm just glad your ok , you worried me for a while" he confessed 

"Sorry" I whispered back. 

_A shorter chapter this time please comment_

_Florence  
P.s sorry about the angst oh and the cringe :) ___


	3. Part 3

I was out of the infirmary four days later with nothing but a bit of a bruise and slightly scarred hands. I couldn't forget how Harry had cared for me and how, by just touching me, he stopped one of my full blown anxiety attacks.

"So Hermione who are you going to go to the winter ball with?" Luna Lovegood asked as we walked down the castles cold corridors. 

"I don't know to be honest luna the Yule ball went so wrong last time that I might just not go" I confessed " Anyway no one will ask me" 

"I have a feeling someone will" she said smiling knowingly.

"What who?" 

"Bye Hermione I hope the Nargles don't steal your shoes" she waved as she floated into a near by class room. 

Well that was strange I thought as I shifted my large stack of books in my hands. 

Just then somebody smacked into me their shoulder slamming into my front. My books all tumbling to the ground.

"Watch it Granger" the guy shouted as his friends called me names. 

"Yeah mudblood watch it" 

"Oi you can't talk to her like that she saved your lives she helped kill Voldemort" Harry shouted storming up beside me.

"Harry stop I've got this" I whispered 

He nodded. I picked up my books looked them up and down, turned on my heals and strutted out my head held high.

"Hermione wait" Harry said when we turned the corner. I kept on walking not wanting to show him that I was hurting.

"Hermione?" His hand touched my shoulder gently pulling me around. 

"Don't listen to them they're jerks" 

"I know, I know but.." 

"But nothing. Look at me" I kept my head down not wanting to make eye contact.

"Look at me" he said placing his fingers under my chin he lifted my head up to his level. Our faces millimetres away from each other.

I finally moved my gaze up to meet his ,electricity flowing through my veins. He brushed his fingers slowly upwards until they met my lips. 

"Don't you ever listen to them" he whispered his breath hitting my face. 

I leaned towards him until our noses touched. 

"Oi Harry have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked as he rounded the corner "Bloody hell!" 

We pulled away swiftly. My cheeks burning. 

"We were just .... I was ..." Harry stuttered

"Harry was helping me pick up my books some idiot made me drop them" I lied 

"Yeah , yeah they were right idiots we better go, you know before they come back" he said. I nodded.

"Right ok then it just that you looked like... never mind that will never happen" Ron mumbled.

"So Ron who are going to ask to the winter ball?" I asked

"Well actually..." he started " you can't say anything "

"We won't" Harry answered for me 

" I was going to ask Luna today after poisons class" 

"Oh Ron that's lovely you two will be so good" I beamed. 

He grinned blushing the same colour as his knitted Christmas jumper from Mrs Weasly. 

"What about you mate?" Ron said to Harry

He also turned a rather dark shade of red " umm I don't know yet" 

The sun was setting over the snowy castle grounds as we walked back to our dorm rooms. The three of us laughing merrily.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
 _Ooh is that a spark of romance? You'll have to keep on reading ;)_

_Florence ___

__**P.s sorry my captions were so cringy and the writing is questionable ******_ _


	4. Part 4

"Right students today we will be travelling to Hogsmeade for the day. Years three to five must go around in groups of four or more. Please behave yourselves and meet us promptly back at the carriages at six" Professor McGonagal commanded. 

Harry , Ron , Luna and I all pilled into a carriage Ron sat next to Luna and I sat opposite his next to Harry. 

Ron wrapped his arm around Luna pulling her gently towards him. 

"So I take it you said yes" I concluded.

"If your talking to the ball then yes I did" Luna replied looking towards Ron. 

"We have to get ready together Hermione" she added excitedly. 

"Oh Luna nobody's asked me I might not be going"

"Guys we're here" Harry said looking eagerly out the window. Ron and Luna got out and then Harry he opened the door for me and took my hand helping me down.

"Thanks" I said gratefully. 

"Your welcome I know how bad you are with ice" I laughed rolling my eyes.

We went in to Honeydukes first Ron brought some glacial snow flakes for Luna, Harry brought a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and I brought two chocolate frogs. 

As we walked out Ron said "Uh bloody hell I think I've got earwax again!"

"Oh I think I have Blibbering Humdinger blood." Luna said puzzled. 

"Uh Luna I don't think thats a flavour" Harry said confused. 

"Sure it is Harry you've just got to use your imagination" she said smiling. 

"Should we go to the pub?" Ron asked.

"Yeah that sounds good which one though?" Harry asked

"Not the hogs head the butterbeer always tastes dusty there." I said

Ron smiled and said happily "The Three Broomsticks it is then"  
~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The fire raged in the corner lighting the room with warm colours. We sat at the table closest to the fire heating our frozen fingers.

"Right so I'll go order. The usual?" Ron asked

"Yes please" I answered as Harry nodded.

" I'm ok thank you Ronald the gnome saliva I took at the castle means I'm not thirsty." Luna mentioned

"Okay um cool I'll go get the butterbeer" Ron said 

"You look nervous Harry" Luna said eyeing him carefully. Something twisted and writhed in my stomach it tasted sour like jealousy. Stop being stupid Hermione she's with Ron and why do I care anyway. 

"I'm not nervous I'm just um hungry, yeah I could really do with some food right now" Harry answered

Ron walked over balancing three glasses of butterbeer and some interesting looking muggle food. He set the beers down on the table with a clunk the cream spilling out of the top. 

He was grinning widely when he said "hey guys look what I found and chucked the packet of muggle food down.

"What's that?" Luna asked looking at me and Harry.

"It's pork scratchings!" I said astonished that she didn't know what it was.

"Oh wait is that when they get sausages and wrap them in bacon?" Ron asked proudly 

"No not quite just try one" Harry chuckled 

Ron opened the packet and pulled out a small pub snack. He bit into it looking confused. 

"Oh my teeth" he said laughing "they're bloody nice though"

I took a swig of my butterbeer the creamy taste was delicious. 

Harry turned and laughed at me.

"What?!" I exclaimed  
"Uh mione you've got a bit of cream on your face " he said still laughing.

I lifted my napkin and wiped my mouth with it. " Is it gone" I asked sheepishly 

"Yeah your good" 

After we had all drank our beer and eaten our food we headed out towards the door.

"We better start heading back towards the carriages now. We don't want a mad McGonagall on our hands" I said 

As we walked through the village streets we stopped to look at the Christmas decorations in the windows. 

"They will put up the decorations for the ball tomorrow" I sighed. "Hogwarts looks so pretty at Christmas time" 

"I've decided I'm going to stay for Christmas" Harry announced

"What really! Why?" I asked shocked 

"Yeah I just figured that well I won't have a good time with my aunt and uncle and your going to be here all alone so why not stay." 

"That's great Harry we're going to have so much fun. Your right though its my first Christmas without my parents" I realised my eyes filling with unshed tears.

Harry stopped me his arms pulling me close to him. My forehead resting on his shoulder, my arms around his neck, his hands around my waist , his lips pressed to my hair. Tears rolled down my face. 

"It's going to our first Christmas without lots of people" he said chocking up a little bit. 

"Oh Harry" I leaned back to face him. His face was written with what could only be described as grief. 

"I'm sorry for bringing it up I'll give you some space" I worried. 

"No just stay here I know your ok then" 

"Ok I'll stay" 

We stayed there for a while until he finally said "We should get going" 

"Yeah let's go"

As we walked down the Hogsmeade roads my fingers brushed slightly against Harry's. He glanced at me I smiled and bravely took his hand in mine. 

We met back up with Luna and Ron and headed back to the castle on our carriage. The school towering above our heads. 

I was walking back along the corridor to the Gryffindor girls dorm room. When Harry grabbed my hand. 

"Um Hermione" he said "I just wanted to say thank you for today"

"Thank you for what?" 

"I had a brilliant time and well thank you for staying with me" his gaze met mine. 

"It's fine Harry seriously, I had an amazing time with you and I'll always be here if you want me" I replied.

"I'll see you in the morning then" he said his gaze never faltering.

"Definitely, Night Harry"

"Good night Hermione" he finally released me from his lock and meandered down the corridor looking back smiling.

I think I'm falling for you I thought watching him in wonder. 

~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
_Quite a long chapter I hope you liked it! If you did please comment I am always up for story ideas and suggestions. If you didn't tell me why I really want people to enjoy my fanfic. :)  
I hope your shoes don't get stolen by the nargles  
Florence _  
**yeah I had a thing for mentioning the nargles (I apologise lol) the writing is kinda getting better though (ish) ******__


	5. Part 5

The winter ball was fast approaching the days getting longer and colder. We were in our defence against the dark arts class. Our teacher and headmistress Professor McGonagal was stood at the front of the class demonstrating how to defeat a boggart. 

"I can't believe we are doing this again this is year 4 stuff" Ron moaned

I nodded agreeing with him. 

"They want us to help teach the younger years" Harry explained " they want to check that we have mastered the skills needed to teach them" 

"That makes sense" I reasoned.

McGonagal shot us a look even though if you looked carefully she was smiling. 

"Now who wants to go first? What about you Miss Lovegood"

"Oh ok professor I warn you though we need to be careful of the nargles" she said breezily.

McGonagal opened the doors and out slunk an odd looking creature with two pairs of eyes and a long pointed nose. 

"Riddikulus!" Luna shouted the creature suddenly started dancing on the spot. Luna laughed getting rid of the boggart.

"Well done Luna" McGonagal praised "Miss Granger would you like to go next?" 

"Ok then professor" 

I stepped forward my knees shaking, after the war I have no idea what I'm most scared of. It was sure to be something horrible that was going to come out of that closet. 

I looked around the class nervously trying to catch the eyes of the one person who could calm me down, Harry. I couldn't see him anywhere. 

Suddenly a body slid out of the cupboard. There lead on the ground was Harry. 

Not again I thought panicked its not real it can't be real. It's the boggart, calm down Hermione think rationally. 

"Riddic" I chocked on my words

"Riddiku" 

My heart pumped faster and faster in my chest making it hard to breathe. 

The boggart gained strength feeding on my fear. Suddenly my dream was folding out before my eyes. All I could see was the sunken black eyes of my loved ones. 

"Riddikulus" a shrill voice came from behind me.   
The dead were gone and I looked around seeing my classmates shocked expressions. The whispering started one by one.

"Do you thinks that's what the war was like?"

"Poor girl"

"I always thought she was odd" 

"She looks terrible"

"That was pathetic" 

I stood up and ran out of the room not stopping until I reached the girl's lavatories. I sat there trying to catch my breath.

"Hermione are you in here?" A female voice called from the door.

"I can hear you come out and talk to me" 

I walked out of the stall and was greeted with the kind green eyes of Ginny Weasly.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" 

"That was a bit rough in there"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok"

"Not really" I confessed 

She hugged me as Luna walked in. 

" I'm sorry Hermione are you ok?" Luna asked 

"Yeah I'll be fine" I replied smiling weakly at her.

I washed the traces of tears off my face and dried my puffy eyes. 

"We better get back to class" 

As soon as we stepped back into the class room I stared panicking again I tried focusing on breathing the room swimming before my eyes. I scoured the room for Harry's green irises.

Professor McGonagal called that it was the end of lesson and a flood of judging people hurried past me.

I found Harry staring at me as he walked slowly towards me placing and arm around my shoulder. 

"I thought you were dead again" I confessed. 

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't get through the crowd to get to you" regret laced his tone

"It's ok, I'm just glad your not, you know dead. It scared me"

"I know mione I'm sorry" he leaned down and rest his chin on the top of my head sighing slowly as he did it

"I'm sorry" he repeated remorseful.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
 _Another slightly depressing chapter sorry folks. I hope you enjoyed nevertheless :) if your wondering where's there going to be some harmione fluff hopefully (if I can persuade myself to stop writing angst) there will be tons of it next chapter. Enjoy fellow potterheads!_

_Florence_

__**“Fellow Potterheads” what was I thinking? Anyway on with the next chapter! ******_ _


	6. Part 6

I woke up to a constant tapping on my shoulder.   
"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny shook me awake. 

"Ginny what's wrong?" I asked surprised. 

"Wrong nothings wrong! Guess who asked me to the dance?" 

"Who?"

"Neville!" 

"Aw you two will have so much fun together" I said as my heart sank slightly I was really starting to except that I wasn't going to be invited.

"Don't get too down in the dumps because look what someone sent you" she handed me a folded piece of paper.

It said:

Dear Hermione,

Please meet me at 6 o clock in the south wing tower.

Hope to see you there  
From me x

"It totally someone who is going to ask you to the ball!"

"Yeah or it's a prank"

She huffed "you should still go"

"I think I will"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The day went slowly and I was starting to lose patience. I finally collected my books up and shoved them into my bag, our last lesson over. 

"I'll see you later" Luna said smiling.

"Ok bye"

I hurried to the south wing as quickly as I could 6 o clock fast approaching. As I climbed the many steps to the top of the tower hundreds of questions flooded my mind. 

"Who is it?"  
"Are they going to ask me to the ball?"  
"Do I want to go to the ball?"  
"Is this a prank?"  
"Maybe I should turn back?"

Stop it hermione I thought it's better to be curious and find out who is at the top then unknowingly miss out on something special.

I stopped at the last step took a deep breath and turned the corner into the south wing tower room. Stood there was Harry Potter my best friend for over 6 years.

"Harry?"

"Hi mione" he smiled "you got my note then"

"Yes why did you want to..." I started 

"Would you...would you like to go to the ball with me?" He said slowly making eye contact. 

I looked him straight in the eyes "I'd love to"

He smiled.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~

_So Hermione is finally going to the winter ball and she's going with Harry! A bit predictable I know but I'm a sucker for a cliche romance :)_

_Florence_

__**it’s very predictable younger self but I do still love a cliche romance lol. ******_ _


	7. Part 7

"OMG! Harry asked you!" Ginny squealed 

Luna smiled "I knew it" 

"We all need to buy dresses! Or sort out our outfits!"

"Um ok then when?"I asked 

Ginny answered "Tomorrow because the ball is on the weekend"

"After last lesson?" 

"Sounds perfect" Luna commentated

"Where though?"

"London silly you can apparate us there, because your more experienced" explained Ginny. 

"Ok then" I finally agreed 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Class dismissed" the professor said.

Ginny grabbed my arm dragging me out the door. 

"Wait Gin I wanted to talk to Harry" I protested 

"You can talk to him later, we want maximum shopping time!" 

I rolled my eyes at her jokingly. 

"Fine we have to get changed first though otherwise people are going to think we're weird" 

"What the muggles?" 

"Yes the 'muggles'"

"Let's go then!" She squeaked 

"We have to wait for Luna"I insisted 

"She's already upstairs. NOW HURRY UP!"

We got changed and then met back up at the weeping willow. 

"Right are you ready?" I asked holding Luna's hand in my right hand and Ginny's in my left hand.

"Yes" Luna said Ginny nodded.

We were sucked upwards and dropped right in the middle of Piccadilly Circus. The bright lights flashing in the rain and the yellow cabs swerving in the puddles. 

I looked up suddenly hit with a flash back from the last time I was here before the war and we came here to look for one of the horcruxes. Oh and we smashed out of Gringots bank...on a dragon.

"You ok Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Yeah I'm ... it's just last time I came here was just before the war" I stammered

Luna turned , saying nothing, and hugged me. I hugged her back gratefully.

"Right so where are we going?" I said letting go of Luna and composing myself. 

Ginny squealed " Well I was thinking..."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

There in front of me stood another shop with what felt like millions of racks filled with horrible dresses. 

"Can we go home now I don't think I'm going to find anything" I whined I could be reading 'Hogwarts a History' right now. 

"No just this shop and maybe one or two more and then we might have to go" Ginny ordered

Luna and Ginny had already brought their dresses.  
Ginny brought a lovely green dress that hung to her slim figure. Luna brought a pretty floaty pink dress that suited her personality perfectly.

"What about this one?" Luna asked holding up a gaudy yellow thing that looked like a quality street wrapper. 

"Maybe not" 

"Yeah I thought it looked a bit like sqwaffeler fur" Luna laughed. 

" Merlin's beard I think I've found the one!" Ginny nearly screamed. 

She ran over holding a beautiful deep red chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and with material went all the way down to the floor.

"I love it" I said matching her excitement.

"Go try it on!"

I tried it on the fabric sliding on perfectly. I walked out so the girls could see.

Ginny dramatically gasped " It's perfect! You look amazing. I admit it did take ages but I definitely found a very stylish dress" she blabbed 

"You look stunning Hermione" Luna said quietly 

I blushed " Do you think it's the one?" 

"Definitely" 

I brought the dress and then we apparated back to school running to the great hall for dinner. 

"Did you guys have a good shopping trip ?" Harry asked as I sat down panting slightly.

"Yes actually it was pretty successful" 

"Pretty successful? She is gonna look stunning Harry just you wait" Ginny gushed 

"She looks pretty good right now if you ask me" he said quietly. 

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I smiled at him shyly. 

"Thank you" 

He grinned in response.   
~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
 _Wow so a shopping trip for the girls of Hogwarts! I felt like I needed to build up the girls friendships and not just focus on Harry ;)._

_Please tell me your views on this chapter.  
Florence ___

__**what’s up with the the winky face. Oh and sorry about the questionable dress description I must have been feeling hella girly ******_ _


	8. Part 8

It was the morning of the Saturday that the winter ball was on and the Griffindor girl's dorm room was crazy. There were girls running everywhere some crying, some laughing, some dressed, some still in their pyjamas. 

I on the other hand was already dressed and sat on my bed reading Little women. It was first time I'd read it and nothing was going to stop me from reading the end of my chapter.

"Hermione have you seen my heels!" Ginny shouted from across the room. 

"No sorry gin I will help you look after I have finished my chapter" I answered not lifting my eyes from the pages.

"I don't know why your stressing we have still got all day to get ready" I said

"Exactly we've only got today!"

After about 10 mins I had finished my chapter. 

"What did you want me to look for gin?"

"What? Oh don't worry I stressed we've still got ages" she laughed   
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
The day went quickly and soon enough it was only 2 hours until the ball. 

"When is Ron picking you up?" I asked Luna as I dried my hair after my shower.

"I think five?" She said 

"I'm so excited Hermione I really like him" she confessed.

"That's great Luna I'm excited for you two I think your going to be great together" 

"What about you and Harry?" She asked 

"I don't know ... I mean obviously I really like him... but I don't want it to go wrong" 

"Yeah I get that" 

Just then Ginny came walking in. 

"Would you like me to do your hair Hermione?" She asked 

"Yes please" 

"I've got a very good idea of what to do with that stunning hair of yours" 

She twisted , sprayed and brushed my frizzy hair into an intricately woven updo. She finally whispered something ,flicked her wand and then signaled that she was done. 

"Wow" I complemented "your amazing"

"Why thank you" she laughed "it really isn't hard"

My hair twisted in to a braided crown with strands falling delicately, framing my face. 

"You go and put your makeup on then I'll help you pick out some shoes" 

"Ok"

I put on a thin layer of makeup nothing fancy just enough to make me look nice. Then went back into the room to sort out my shoes with Ginny.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ron had already picked Luna up and Ginny was meeting Neville at the ball. So I was sat in our room alone waiting for Harry.

There was a knock on the door I opened it expecting to see Ginny running in because she decided she didn't like her shade of lipstick. But it wasn't Ginny at the door it was Harry.

He was wearing his dress robes , nicer ones than the Yule ball, he had attempted to brush his hair leaving it messy and boyish, and his eyes were sparkling.

"Hi" he said breathlessly

"Hi" I said quietly 

"You look beautiful" 

"You don't look too bad yourself" I said blushing beet red.  
He whispered something to himself smiling softly.

"Miss Granger would you care to accompany me to the winter ball tonight?" He asked holding out his arm.

"I would be delighted Mr Potter" I answered giggling and looping my arm with his.   
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

We walked together to the dance floor meeting Ron and Luna. 

"How's it going guys? You look great by the way Hermione so do you mate" Ron said to Harry and I. 

"Thank you Ron. It's going great" I replied 

"Yeah amazingly" Harry said glancing down at me.

"I think that's our queue to leave Ronald" Luna said with a knowing smile.

"What why? ... oh, yeah coming" he realised following her.

"Can I have this dance?" Harry asked. 

"You may" 

He put his arms around my waist as I put my hands around his neck, swaying slowly to the music.

"You really do look spectacular Hermione" he complemented 

"It's amazing what some makeup can do" I joked 

"You always look stunning to me makeup or not"

I kissed his cheek a smile breaking onto his face.

We can leave the Christmas lights up till January  
This is our place we make the rules

"I love this song!" I nearly shouted 

"Well then we are obliged to dance to it" 

He twirled me around awkwardly laughing as I nearly fell over. The last time we danced like this was in our tent when I was upset and Harry gave me hope when I needed it most. My light in the darkness. 

~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
After a long time dancing we stumbled off the dance floor heading towards the drinks. 

I sat down Harry passing me a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you"

I took a sip of the juice a odd taste filling my mouth.

"God this stuff is weird"

Just then Ron and luna appeared through the crowd. 

"That's because I spiked it" Ron explained "I thought I do it in Fred's memory , you know stir up some trouble, get some kids pissed"

"Ronald Weasly you are a bad man" I said laughing 

He shrugged "Might as well have some fun"

"Too right mate, it's our last year here, we might as well leave an even bigger legacy" Harry chuckled beside me.

"Let's go have some fun then!" I stood up grabbing Harry's hand. He looked at me shocked.

"Unless your too scared" I flirted 

"Oh you'll never be able to scare me" he answered back cockily.

"Get a room you two, you coming Luna?" Ron asked

"I think I will thank you Ronald."

"I know the perfect place" I said excited   
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~  
 _what did you think? The romance is building and the gang are going off for some fun ;)_

_Florence ___

__**ok once again why the winky face?! ******_ _


	9. Part 9

I rushed along the corridors Harry , Luna and Ron in tow.

"Where the bloody hell are we going Hermione?"Ron asked frustrated 

"If you were patient Ronald you would see that we are going to the room of requirement"

"But Hermione that was blown up during the war. That room doesn't exist anymore they didn't rebuild it" Harry said

"That's where your wrong I was wondering around trying to find an empty classroom to read my book in and stumbled across the new room of requirement. I dare to say it's even better than the old one"

I lead them to the room and opened the door revealing a small space with beanbags and sofas scattered around. It had white drapes hanging from the ceiling with Christmas lights on them, and a small beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner. The room radiated a warm cosy feeling.

"Told you it was going to be good" I said smiling 

"Oh it's lovely in here" Luna commented

"So why did you bring us here?" Harry asked

"I thought we might want to hang out alone for a while" 

Just then the door opened and Ginny and Neville stepped out.

"Bloody hell ginny I thought you were a teacher!" Ron had scampered behind a book shelf.

We all turned and looked at him surprised.   
"What! I'm trying not to get into trouble this year" he said definitely.

"Good luck with that mate" Harry chuckled as we sniggered.

"We decided we would follow you guys it looked like you were going to have some fun" Neville said 

"I thought we could play a popular muggle game. It's called truth or dare" I suggested.

Harry smiled at me obviously having heard of the game before.

"What you have to do is you ask a person of your choice truth or dare if they pick truth then you can ask them a question but the answer has to be true. And they choose dare well that's self explanatory"

"Ok should we go make some truth serum then?" Neville asked 

"No we'll just play it normally"

"I'll go first Neville truth or dare?" Harry asked

"Truth"

"Do you sing in the shower and if so what do you sing?" Harry asked

Neville's ears started going pink as he said "I do sing in the shower, I normally sing "I'm still standing" by Elton John" 

"Oh my god you have showers in the morning I thought that was Seamus' owl!" Ron exclaimed

We all burst out laughing including Neville who had turned a full tomato red.

"Ginny truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said looking Neville in the eyes , challenging him.

"I dare you to go out side and start shouting there's a spider on your face at the first person you see"

"Ok then" she said confidently "I'll be back in a minute " 

Ginny walked out the door and about 3 seconds later there was a scream and lots of shouting from Ginny.  
The shouting and screaming then stopped someone shouted "ITS NOT FUNNY!" and then Ginny walked in her face completely blank.

"I did it" 

"Who was it?" Ron asked 

"Parvati Patil ,she freaked"

"Oh no that poor girl"I said

"It was hysterical though" she said laughing a little bit.

"Harry truth or dare?" 

"Truth"

"Do you have a crush and if you do describe them" Ginny commanded 

"Ok well I have a crush" Harry started "she's amazing and smart and she's saved my life more times than I'd care to count. She's beautiful and kind and she doesn't know any of it she's blind to how perfect she is but it's crystal clear to me she is unforgettable in every way."

Jealously flowed through me a bitter taste filling my mouth. I turned away from the group quickly wiping away tears that had yet to fall. Of course he didn't like me like that I'm his friend and I will never be any more.

"Luna truth or dare?" Harry asked 

"Dare please harry" 

Harry thought for a second before smiling secretively at Ron.

"I dare you to kiss one person in this room" 

Luna swivelled around and kissed Ron on the lips. She then sat back down next to him smiling. Ron's mouth hung wide open.

"Wha.. that was.." he stuttered

"Ronald Weasley close your mouth or your going to catch flies" I scolded laughing

He snapped his mouth shut, his lips slowly turning into a satisfied smirk. He then slowly grabbed Luna's hand and gently pulled her towards him. She smiled at him laughing at his earlier reaction to her actions.

"Hermione truth or dare?" Luna asked

"Truth"

"Please describe the person on your left"

I looked to my left. The person on my left was Harry. Great I'm going to have to lie I thought solemnly I can't tell him the truth now, not after he basically just confessed his love for another girl. 

"Um well he is a lot of fun, he's my friend, we have been though a lot together" I stopped and breathed in "and he's like a ...brother to me" just saying those words hit me,hard my heart breaking slightly.

I looked down not wanting to look him in the eye. For once I didn't want to see those green eyes that I love so much. I feared that if I did look my emotions would betray me and I would loose Harry forever. That would be the final nail in the coffin for my cracking heart and my shaking sanity. 

Luna looked at me sympathy radiating from her blue grey irises. Harry suddenly stood up.

"I've got to um... go and do my homework I forgot about an assessment it's due tomorrow sorry I've got to go" Harry stuttered.

"But Harry you've done all your homework. I helped you with it" I protested.

"I forgot to do this extra assessment McGonagal gave me sorry. I'll see you guys tomorrow" 

I swear behind his facade I could see that his eyes were filled with pain. But before I could question him more he had rushed out the door taking the words out my mouth before they had formed.

I looked down at my dress brushing the dirt off. "I'm going to check if he's ok" 

Ron nodded as he stood up offering Luna his arm.   
"I'll walk you back to your dorm" he said.

Ginny stayed sat down. "I'd quite like to stay here for a bit longer" she said slyly to Neville.

"Oh ok" Neville said blushing red as she kissed him on the cheek chuckling slightly.

"Have a good night guys. I'll see you later Ginny" I smiled a her knowingly. 

I rushed along the corridors trying to find Harry until I finally found him in an old class room. I tiptoed in quietly.

"What happened back there?" I asked quietly not wanting to upset him.

"Nothing happened back there Hermione" his tone was so harsh it was as if it could whip me.

"Harry I just want to help I could tell you were upset" 

"Just go away Hermione" he mumbled.

"Harry I don't see what I've done wrong" I exclaimed my voice raising a little.

He put his head in his hands for a second and then growled "I don't want you here get out"

I opened my mouth to protest.

"GET OUT!"

I quickly left unshed tears spilling over my cheeks.  
Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pressed a damp cloth over my nose and mouth.  
I thrashed in their arms and managed to elbow them in the stomach before the world started spinning. Everything then went black.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Uh ohh! Dun dun duuunnnnn. So Hermione thinks that Harry is in love with someone else Harry thinks Hermione is in love with someone else. It's all getting a bit complicated. Oh and to top it off someone has attacked Hermione!_

_Please comment and vote on the story I'd love to know your opinions!  
Florence ___

__**ok so this is where it starts to get interesting (hopefully lol) ******_ _


	10. Part 10

Harry's pov

"GET OUT!" I shouted at her.

Her face fell as she ran out of the room. I swear she was crying. What am I doing I thought in despair I just shouted at my best friend. And why because she doesn't feel the same way as I do. I have to go and apologise.

I quickly walked out of the class room searching for Hermione she can't have gone far she only left about a minute ago. 

Just then something on the ground caught my eye. I bent down and picked it up it was one of Hermione's earrings. I knew instantly that something bad had happened.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Hermione's pov

My muscles were aching and my head was throbbing. As I tried to open my heavy eyelids. 

The room I was in was a dark box with noting in it but a table. I looked up to see that my wrists were manacled to the wall holding me up, my feet only just touching the ground.

I took in a shuddering breath as I tried to think logically. Ok I thought do I have my wand? 

"Accio wand" I whispered reaching with my mind to find my wand.

"Accio wand" I tried again louder this time.

"Oh my dear" A voice came from the shadows "your silly little spells aren't going to work in here I made sure especially" 

"Who are you?" I shouted trying to keep my voice even. I was never going to show my fear.

"You know who I am" the voice said as a tall man stepped out of the shadows.

"Antonin Dolohov" I gasped his face becoming clear.

"Oh you remember me do you? Aren't you a clever girl" he smirked. Running his hand down my cheek.

"Get off" I growled staring him down.

"Feisty as well" he said bringing his hand away smiling. 

"We will soon sort that out. Should we have some fun now?" He asked as he brought out a small knife from his pocket. "I thought we'd do it without magic first you know ease you into it" 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Harry's pov

We ran around the castle for the third time that night. It had been almost two hours since we last saw Hermione and I was starting to worry.

"You know what Harry she's probably just reading her book somewhere let's go to bed and if she's not here tomorrow then we take it to McGonagal" Ron said

"Yeah ok I guess so" I replied reluctantly.

"Come on then mate let's get back to the dorm" 

Ron had already gone to sleep almost as soon as we got into our beds. I could hear his snoring from across the room.

I tried to get to sleep but I was just too worried about Hermione. I had a bad feeling and most of the time my intuition was correct. Hermione was in danger I could feel it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Hermione's pov

Another agonising scream erupted from my throat as he stabbed the knife into my thigh once again. 

"I do wish you would stop making that irritating noise" he warned as he looked down at me.

I kept my eyes trained on the scratches on the floor determined to not let him see my tears.

He put two fingers underneath my chin and tilted my head up like Harry did when he wanted to comfort me. But this time it was rough and he forced my head up slamming it into the wall.

I swear I heard something crack inside my skull.

"Such a pretty face" he snarled "seems a shame to ruin it"

"Why are you doing this?" I stuttered

"Why, why!" He laughed loudly, wickedly. Then he went quite and stared at me. " you killed my master, you killed my lord and now you must pay."

"And so will all your friends and potter. I picked you especially I knew he would come and find you. He would never leave his pretty little specimen to die" Antonin spat.

"I am not anyone's specimen" I said disgusted "and I wouldn't be so sure that Harry is going to come he probably hasn't even realised that I'm gone yet"

"Well we better make the most of the time we've got then before I get too distracted by your friends" he smiled menacingly "how about we move onto some magic"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Harry's pov

The sun broke over the horizon and I was still awake. I sighed and hurried over to Ron's bed.

"Ron wake up" I shook him lightly but his snoring only stopped for a second and then continued.

"Ron wake up!" He didn't move a muscle 

"RON!" I shouted

He sprung up eyes wide.

"What's ... wha ... Harry !" He screeched 

"Sorry mate you wouldn't wake up" I explained 

He grumbled something inaudible.

"We need to go and look for Hermione"

"Yeah ok or should I get changed first" 

I rolled my eyes.

After about hour of looking for Hermione I decided that we needed to tell McGonagal.

"This is stupid Ron what if she's in real danger you know that there's people out there who want to kill us. We need to tell McGonagal now"

"I agree"

I banged on our headmistress' door loudly.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley what brings you two here this early in the morning?" Professor McGonagal asked.

"We think Hermione Granger has gone missing" 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Hermione's pov

"So Miss Granger I know you are clever so you must know the extent of my powers" he gloated "so before we start I want to give you a bit of a magic show"

He smiled viscously before walking away from me his back turned. Suddenly he spun around shouting "EXPLUSO!" A explosion of blue blasted into the wall beside me and I was flung off my feet sideways. Unfortunately my wrists were still shackled to the wall the force of my body being tossed cutting deep gashes into my hands and wrists.

He pretended to blow smoke of his wand like cowboys do in old movies with their guns.

"But you already knew I could do that didn't you because I scared your dear friend Harry with that little spell." He sighed dramatically "I missed him by that much" he said showing about an inch with his fingers.

"Anyway on to the next one" he chuckled maniacally 

He then leaned down and whispered in my ear "your going to like this one it's very ... effective" 

"Get off me" I hissed

"As you wish" he paused and smiled slightly and then whispered "Sectumsempra" 

Suddenly something cut into my arm deep down blood coating my dress. And then an another wound was sliced open along my forehead.

I screamed in pain. Unable to see my invisible attacker. Blood dripping down my face. Another slash to my chest stopped my screaming as I started to hyperventilate.

I closed my eyes. Think Hermione think logically he used the Sectumsempra curse. I know how to stop this we did it in our defence against the dark arts class. Come on what's the point in being clever if you can't even save yourself! I shouted at myself. 

Vulnera Sanentur! That's it that's what snape used to heal Malloy.

I mumbled the song like counter curse under my breath using up most of my strength. It wasn't enough to heal my wounds but it did stop the invisible blade from damaging any more of my flesh.

He clapped me slowly "Well well I'm impressed I didn't think even you would know that one" 

"You underestimate me" I snarled

He stalked towards me his face inches from mine "You better watch it beautiful"

I spat blood at him. 

He growled wiping the blood off his face.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed as a terrible pain shot through me.

At first it was like a thousand bolts of electricity were shocking me and then it felt like I was burning, fire climbing up the inside of my head and into my brain.

As the pain subsided I could hear an ear piercing scream. With a flash of panic I realised that I was the one screaming.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_So yeah that was a very long chapter (I kinda got into it) So a lot has happened we now know who has Hermione and why they have captured her. But Ron and Harry are still no closer to finding her and if they take too long will Hermione still be alive?  
You'll have to keep on reading!_

_Please comment and send me your ideas. I just want people to enjoy my fanfics :)_

_Florence _  
 **is it bad that I enjoy putting fictional characters though emotional and physical pain? ******__


	11. Part 11

Harry's pov

"We have a search party looking for her as we speak" McGonagal informed us "who was the last one to see Miss Granger"

"I believe it was me Professor" I spoke up.

"Can you run me through what exactly happened please Mr Potter?"

"Of course" I stuttered 

"I went into the old defence against the dark arts class room to calm down I was a bit upset. And Hermione came in to see if I was alright." I paused 

"Yes and?" McGonagal pressed 

"Well I was upset with her so when she came in i shouted at her to get out, she was just trying to help"

"I'm such an idiot" I muttered

"And then what?"

"And then I realised what I had done and went to go find her but I only found her earring"

"We'll find her mate" Ron reassured 

I nodded. 

"Can't we trace her with her earring?" I asked McGonagal 

"Yes but we'd need a strong memory as well" 

"I've got some of her" I offered 

"Well then we better get started"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hermione's pov

I could feel a bruise forming on my cheek almost as soon as Antonin hit me. I was becoming weaker by the second.

"Please stop"

"I will never stop you killed my lord you deserve my punishment" 

The room was spinning around in front of me. I couldn't tell if it was from the blood loss or my hit to my head. I struggled to keep my eyes open ,the energy draining from me like a broken dam.

"I helped kill Voldemort because of the terror and pain that he caused and the pain and hurt he caused my friends. You may think you hate me but nothing can compare to the hatred I feel for your lord." I spat at him "be warned that you can try to take us down but we will come back fighting twice as hard."

He looked at me angrily.

"We won the war now accept your defeat and leave us alone" 

"Never" he snarled 

"CRUSIO!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Harry's pov

"Do you have a strong memory in mind or a feeling Mr Potter ?" McGonagal asked 

I thought back to all the amazing times and all the horrible ones and let my mind me occupied by one person and one person only, Hermione Jean Granger.

"Now I warn you you'll have to keep your mind completely focused and calm" McGonagal advised "are you ready?"

I nodded. 

Suddenly I was back in our train carriage on the first day. 

Ron cleared his throat "sun.."

Then she came in "has anyone seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one"

I lost track of the conversation until she walked over a fixed my glasses "oculus repairo"

Then the scene switched and I was at the bottom of the stairs at the Yule ball.

"She looks beautiful" Parvati whispered beside me but I was too busy admiring Cho Chang.

I turned around and Hermione was walking slowly down the stairs in a stunning periwinkle pink dress. She was breath taking.

Then I was moved. Fire raged around me as I stared at her brown eyes. 

"Ron's right I have to go on" I said looking at the devastation around us.

"You'll be okay Harry" she soothed willing me to look at her.

She continued "Your a great wizard, you really are" 

"I'm not as good as you" I exclaimed 

"Huh me, books and cleverness, there are more important things" I hung to her every word remembering it as if it was yesterday " friendship and bravery and Harry just be careful."

The scenes flooded past my eyes when she recovered from her petrification , when she just held me when we went to my parent's grave on Christmas Day , when we danced in our tent without a care in the world and finally the scene switched once again .

It deadly was quite as I walked down the stairs.

Ron and Hermione were sat down at the bottom. Hermione looked devastated.

"Where have you been?" She asked gasping 

"We thought you went to the forest" 

"I'm going there now" 

"Are you mad, no!" Ron exclaimed "you can't give yourself up to him"

But Hermione knew , Hermione always knows.

"What is it Harry?"

"What is it you know?"

I spoke to her directly 

"There's a reason I can hear them ,the horcruxes" 

She looked like she was on the verge of tears as she slowly understood.

I continued "I think I've known for a while" my throat was thick with tears. "And I think you have too"

She half gasped half sobbed, grief already written across her face. 

"I'll go with you" she sobbed 

"No" I replied I could never put her in danger just because of me

"No kill the snake, kill the snake and then it's just him" I breathed in a shuddering breath emotion flooding to the surface.

She ran to me engulfing my body in a warm hug. I could feel her body shaking with sobs. I cried too letting my emotions and my fear show. She was the only person I trusted with them.

I pulled away catching one last glimpse of her face. 

Then she was in the middle of a box like room screaming as Antonin Dolohov shouted "CRUSIO!" 

Her arms were manacled to the wall and were bleeding, her cheek was black and blue from bruises.  
And she looked on the edge of death.

I was then flung back to McGonagals office. 

"I know where she is" McGonagal said.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hermione's pov

"I think your ready for a bit of a more dangerous curse" Antonin started "its commonly known as Legilimens and it allows me to look into your mind and pull out all the nasty memories and make you relive them."

He laughed "And after all you've been through there's got to be a lot of them" 

Antonin muttered a curse and then I felt him digging around in my mind opening locked doors and bringing painful memories to the surface.

First one was the time that Ron left when we were searching for horcruxes. 

"Do you know why I listen to that radio every night?do you" Ron said his voice filled with venom. "To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name or Fred or George or mum."

Harry interrupted shouting "what and you think that I'm not listening too. You think I don't know how this feels?!" 

"No you don't know how this feels!" Ron bellowed "your parents are dead! You have no family!"

Harry lunged at Ron as I ran towards them my voice breaking " stop!" "STOP!" I screeched pulling them apart.

"Right then go, go!" Harry shouted Ron took the horcrux off and threw it down storming to leave.

"Ron" I said tears running.

"And you?" He said still angry "are you coming or are you staying?" 

Looked between the two of them I had to stay with Harry help him find the horcruxes , keep him safe.

"Fine I get it" venom still lurking "I saw you two the other night"

"Ron that's nothing" I protested 

He left without saying a word as I screamed after him.

I was pulled out of my memory to see Antonin staring back at me.

"So you loved him but you don't anymore you love someone else. Let's have a look around shall we"

He replayed the days of my petrification when I was stuck in a dark nothing for days , then when I obliviated my parents to save them, every time I felt like a outsider and finally when I was tortured by Bellatrix. 

"I always liked that woman she had a bit of a flare" Antonin said "maybe later I could try her technique later I bet you still have the scar."

He twisted my arm around looking for the scar. "Oh yes. It's only small but it's still there"

I kept my head held high the horrible images flashing through my head , Bellatrix, Voldemort. 

"I can tell that there's something you really don't want me to see an especially bad memory. Why don't we distract you a little" 

I skrieked as he dug a knife into my arm scrawling the same terrible word into my skin. Mudblood.

"That worked a treat" he grinned concentrating 

"Oo found it"

I was pulled kicking and screaming into my memory. My legs moved without me telling them to bringing me into my worst nightmare.

"Harry Potter is dead"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_So yeah torture scenes sorry folks :/ I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless._

_Please comment and vote_

_Florence ___

__**like I’ve said above torture scene :) Why write a story if you don’t have some good ol’ hurt-comfort and whump thrown in there? Also there was a lot of flashbacks in this chapter which I had forgotten were in there ******_ _


	12. Part 12

Hermione's pov

I took in a heaving lungful of air the poisonous memories making it hard to breath. I sobbed loudly ,another vision taking its place in my head.

It feels like I've been here for days and days when in reality it's probably only been 24 hours. 

Antonin spoke up "I've got one more method I'd love to try out on you. Now I'm afraid it might very well kill you but if it doesn't I'm sure we can give it another try". He smiled an evil glint in his eye.

"You might of heard of it" he continued "it's called transmogrification torture. It's basically a delightful mix of the cruciatus curse and the killing curse otherwise known as Avada Kedavra. Are you ready?"

~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Harry's pov 

"Can you apparate there boys?" McGonagal asked us.

"Yes professor" I replied for both Ron and I. 

"See you there mate" Ron reassured.

I nodded as I was pulled upwards. I landed stumbling onto hard gravel. Looking around I spotted Ron and McGonagal. The area looked like an old abandoned factory many grey buildings stood around the main square where we were.

"How did you recognise this place Professor?" I asked.

"It was one of the main places where Voldemort's followers would meet up. Many years ago before we knew them as death eaters" she replied.

Suddenly I heard an ear piercing scream. "That must be her!" I shouted running towards the building on my left.

"No! Mr potter we have to wait for the back up from Azkaban. Otherwise he could get away. Stay here." McGonagal commanded.

I kept on running ignoring her. The sound of Hermione's screams willing my legs forward. 

"Bombarda!" I shouted unlocking the padlock on the old metal doors. 

What I saw through those doors was even worse than I had prepared myself for. She was tied up with chains to the wall her small frame beaten and stabbed to a pulp. But what scared me the most was the hopeless, look on her face, her features showing her pain better than her twisted body.

Then I spotted him, Antonin Dolohov.   
"Expelliarmus!" I pulled my wand out of my pocket and cast the spell, Dolohov's wand flying out of his hand.

"So you were wrong Miss Granger, he did come to save you how ..." he paused deliberating his next words "wonderful"

He ran towards his Hermione laughing before I could react cackling he pulled a long thin blade. A horrible chocking sound escaped her lips like she was trying to scream but it was stuck. He brought the knife to her throat the sliver hilt reflecting her sickly pale skin. 

"Move an inch and I kill her" he threatened 

I stared wide eyed at her, as she lifted her hanging head up. She stared back at me her eyes full of determination. Then with what must have been the last of her strength she stomped on Dolohov's foot and as soon as he was distracted she kicked him in the stomach. He swung around swiping at her as his blade cut into her stomach I shouted "Immobulus!"   
Effectively freezing him to the spot. 

Suddenly McGonagall , Ron and another man I didn't recognise came running in. 

"Immobulus!" The man shouted at Atonin as my spell lost strength.

He then cuffed the criminal nodding once he apparated away, taking Dolohov with him.

"Dear god!" McGonagall exclaimed looking at the nearly unconscious girl in front of us.

"What happened!" Ron exclaimed 

"I don't know"

"Harry you stay with Hermione Ron you come with me we are going to find help we can't apparate her in this condition" McGonagall strode out the door Ron in tow. 

I ran towards Hermione unlocking the metal cuffs around her wrists with my wand. She stared at me for a moment until her face contorted with pain her knees buckling. I caught her just before she hit the ground and carefully lowered her to the floor. 

"Hi harry" she breathed her eyes opening.

"Hey mione" I stared down at her , her body cradled in my arms.

"I'm so happy your here" she slurred her eyelids drooping 

"No, no! Hermione listen to me you can't go to sleep."

"But I'm so tired and it hurts" she whispered 

"I know it hurts but you have to stay awake"

I looked down I gasped at the dark red blood pooling at her side. 

"How bad is it?" She asked

"Just stay awake for me yeah" 

"Ok" her eyes closed as she tried to keep them open but her attempts were futile. 

I panicked trying to hold my emotions in but as my tears ran down my cheeks, I sobbed shaking her gently. 

"Hermione!" 

"Can you remember the first time we met?" I asked her in a attempt to keep her awake.

"Harry stop I know what your doing, I'm fine"

"Your fine really Hermione ! I thought you were clever! Can't you see yourself!" I almost yelled as I covered my mouth with my hand sobbing. 

She moved her body slowly tensing at the pain, breathing hard though it, and lifted her fingers to my face wiping my tears. 

"I'm so sorry Harry" Hermione breathed. "Please don't cry."

"No your not going to die not after everything we've been through" I said to myself more than to her.

"We've had some interesting memories" she replied chuckling. The lovely sound of her laughter soon turned into a horrible chocking sound as she struggled to breath. 

I lifted her into a sitting position rubbing her back to calm her down. Hoping that the dreadful coughing would stop.

"Oh god" I whispered 

"Sorry I'll try and die quietly" she joked gasping in lungfuls of oxygen.

"Not funny" I breathed. Even the thought of her dying made me shake and my heart clenched at the very idea of it.

"I can't loose you too" 

She looked at me empathy radiating from her features.

I turned away on the verge of crying.

"It's not bad to cry Harry. In fact, I think it makes us stronger." She smiled kindly before leaning towards me and sinking into my chest her breathing heavy.

"Harry if I don't ..." she paused closing her eyes her forehead creasing, she moaned quietly. 

"Don't talk I can tell it hurts. Just lie down. I've got you. Your alright." 

"It just hurts so much" 

"I know but it'll be over soon Ron and McGonagall will be back soon."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Soo they found Hermione !! But she's not in an amazing condition right now. Sorry about the sad bits I do love writing a bit of whump :) I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless._

_Please comment and vote!_

_Florence_

__**Well that was intense ******_ _


	13. Part 13

Harry's pov

I stared into the air my eyes unfocused. My wandering mind flying me to distant places. It had always seemed that was alone in life, no parents, no family. That was until I came to Hogwarts. Everything changed then, suddenly for the first time in my life I had friends, a real family. And that family had started with Ron and Hermione, they were the people who were always there, the people who kept me stable. And now one of the people that kept and still keep me sane, one of the people who stuck by me whatever dangers we faced, one of the people who I love most in the world was dying in front of my eyes. She was lying on the hospital bed her face ghostly pale, muttering non-sensical words. She was my rock, my best friend.

"It's so weird thinking back to when I first met you" I thought out loud " and that in that moment I had no idea you would have such a big impact on me."

"What a plot twist you were."

I brushed her hair off her face so I could get a better look at her peaceful expression. "How did I get so lucky to get a friend like you? "

"In the middle of my chaos there was always you . And I want you to know that if you don't wake up you will always be my biggest 'what if'"

In that moment I realised how utterly blind I had been. In that moment my heart spilled out its true feelings. I sat there drowning in self hatred as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

How could have not noticed this before. 

How could I have not noticed the full extent of my feelings. My stupid damn heart had concealed my true feelings for too long and now it was bursting with anguish. 

"God damn it Hermione." I cursed. "It was always going to be you"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
 _Sorry for the short chapter I've been really busy. I thought that this short chapter worked ok._

_Please comment and vote  
Florence __  
**Another angsty one there for you :) ******_


	14. Part 14

Harry's pov

I carefully flicked my wand around in the air creating small sparks like a sparkler a pattern forming in front of me. I drew a lion, much like the Griffindor crest one, and absentmindedly tapped it bringing it slowly to life. It's glimmering figure dancing around the room.  
A melodic voice came from beside me "I remember teaching you how to do that" it whispered "that must have been in 4th year"

I kept my eyes on the lion studying its sleek movement. "It's still not as good as yours" I replied "you always were better than me"

I looked down to where the voice was, green eyes melting into deep brown ones.   
"I never believed that for a second" she smiled 

"How are you feeling?" I asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the pasty complexion to her skin. 

"I've been better" she croaked.

A sudden hatred filled me at the thought of her kidnapper "I should have got there sooner, I shouldn't have gotten angry with you, you would have been ok then, then that monster couldn't have taken you" I nearly shouted my voice raising by the second. 

"No Harry it's my fault I should have been alert I brought this upon myself" she protested.

Suddenly She bent forward, clutching her stomach, her muscles tensed. "Hermione what's wrong?!" 

I placed my hand on her back trying to get an answer from her. 

"Hermione's what's wrong? What's hurting?"

"I think I'm going to be sick" she muttered.

"Oh right ok" I summoned a bowl from the other side of the room placing it in front of her. She coughed violently into it blood coming out her mouth. She heaved in breaths trying to get oxygen into her rattling lungs.

Finally she lead back down placing the bowl on the ground taking small sharp intakes of breath.

Blood, I couldn’t take my eyes of the blood. That can’t be good.   
"I wish we had more time to have fun when we were younger you know?" I exclaimed trying to take her mind off her current state "we were always off fighting something or other"

"All we have is now Harry. We can't go back and change the beginning.”

"Were you always this clever?" I asked grabbing her hand, it was icy cold to the touch . "God your freezing" 

She waved her arm dismissively placing her other hand on top of mine.  
"Thank you, Harry, for getting me out of there" looking down for a second she continued " I thought I would never get out" her quite confession brought tears to my eyes as I held her close.

All of a sudden her eyes glazed over as a petrified look crossed her face it was only there for a moment because not a second later she started convulsing her body shaking and spasming uncontrollably. Her head whipping backwards as her muscles writhed.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Im so sorry I haven't been updating, I've been rlly busy:(  
I will try harder to get a regular update pattern_

_Please keep reading,  
Florence ___

__**eek sorry I do enjoy putting characters in pain whoops ******_ _


	15. Part 15

Harry's POV

I stared in horror as her body convulsed in front of me. For what felt like the first time in my life I felt helpless, useless, frozen to the spot with fear. 

It was only when the door to the infirmary opened and Ginny screamed, I could move the sound jolting me to my senses. 

"Oh My God! Harry do something! I'll go and get Madame Pomefrey.". Ginny ran out the room shouting for the school nurse. With out warning Hermione's arm flung outwards coming dangerously close to a nearby set of sharp syringes. I quickly moved them away making sure she couldn't injure herself further. 

Suddenly the doors flung open revealing a flustered looking professor, Madame Pomfrey. She leapt into action shouting orders to anyone who would listen. "Ginny go and ask professor sprout for some Moly petals and some Dittany , and be quick about it! Harry hold down Hermione's arm, nice and still we can't have her moving." 

I held Hermione's arm down firmly as Madame Pomfrey drew her wand out from her pocket. She muttered a small spell and tapped the crook of Hermione's elbow. As she drew her wand back a small stream of blood followed in the air she then placed the blood in a pot and tapped the same place on Hermione's arm. The blood stopped leaving not even a mark on the skin. 

"Now Harry hold her head still." Madame Pomfrey commanded. I nodded placing my hand on Hermione's forehead to stop it jolting and shaking. Madame Pomfrey slowly poured a silvery looking liquid into Hermione's mouth, finally the convulsing stopped and Hermione lead there still. Too still.

"Is she ok now?" I asked knowing the answer already. 

Madame Pomfrey looked at me sadly "I'm sorry but that's only a temporary external fix until we find out whats wrong we can't properly treat her because of the possibility of side effects. Medicine to treat dark magic is the most precise and the hardest to master most people even if they survive the actual curse die from the treatment process." 

I looked away unable to meet the professors eye. Not wanting her to see my tears, worried that if someone showed me sympathy I would break down. 

"Thank you professor" I said blinking away the moisture in my eyes.

"No problem. Now I must go and see where Ginny has got to with those plants" She exclaimed as she hurried away into the corridor. 

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

_Right before I even start and say hello I want to say I SO sorry that I haven't updated I thought nobody was reading so I kind of gave up but then I realised how much I love this story and if one person reads my work that's enough to keep on writing. :)_

_I probably won't have a regular update pattern but I will definitely try to update WAY more often._

_Thank you for reading, please comment, vote and enjoy. Florence ___

__**Most of my authors notes I have decided are me apologising lol ******_ _


	16. Part 16

Harry's POV

It had been about a week now, I was visiting Hermione as much as I could. In my breaks, at lunch, in between lessons, after school, whenever I could. I wanted, no needed to be with her when she woke up, she would be confused and probably scared too. Ginny ,Luna and Ron were visiting her a lot, I sometimes went with them but it was calmer, peaceful even when it was just the two of us.

The potion that Madame Pomfrey had given her effectively put her into a coma and until she got better she would have to stay like that. 

I was currently sat at one of the long tables in the great hall eating dinner with Ron, Luna and Neville. The floating candles flicked light around the room illuminating the dark crevasses. It reminded me of the words Dumbledore had said all those years ago, "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times" he had said "If one only remembers to turn on the light". After the war I truly believed in those words, that good would triumph evil and all that. But now I don't know, we turned on the light we killed the source of the darkness but even now it seems to still follow me, it follows Hermione, Ron ,everyone. 

"Are you ok there Harry?" Luna asked eyeing my vacant expression carefully, watching my deep thoughts grow smaller.  
"Ah yeah I'm good, how are you?" I said.  
Ron butted in before she could answer "What do you mean you've been sat with us for the last hour"   
"Yeah sorry I'm a bit out of it" I paused sighing trying to keep it together "I've got some um homework due for tomorrow... so I'm gonna head off to bed, Night guys". I stood up nodding to them as I went.

My footsteps made almost no sound as I floated down the hallway, to the common room and up the stairs to bed . Hogwarts seemed to become quieter somehow after the war the school was different almost in morning. A lonely castle on a hill that once watched terrors and nightmares unfold, now sits still the seasons just flashing by.

———————————————————————————

_Hello,_

_How is everyone doing? Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to get one out soon. It's a bit strange atm what with being in quarantine and all but it does mean that (other than school) I have loads of free time to write!!! I hope your enjoying the story, I'm enjoying writing it.  
As ever please comment and vote.   
Florence _

__**little did I know that nearly a year later we would still be in quarantine. Times are strange atm ******_ _


	17. Part 17

Harry's POV 

Ron was sat slumped in one of the common room arm chairs his head drooping forward, a telltale sign that he was nearly asleep. I felt my eyes start to close too as I sat on the other arm chair across from him our game of wizards chess forgotten. It was getting on to about three weeks since Hermione had the seizure and she wasn't getting any better. Although he never would admit it, Ron was starting to lose hope and slowly so was I. 

The days seemed long and pointless and the nightmares that followed were becoming harder to keep at bay. Ron and I seemed to bicker more than usual probably because he didn't have Hermione to banter with anymore. It was weird without her, Ron and I just didn't quite know what to say to each other. It's strange how at the start we didn't want her as a friend, we even pushed her away, but now it has become obvious that without her our friendship probably wouldn't have survived and let's face it neither would we. Hermione Granger the woman who holds the golden trio together, the brightest one of all of us, the glue that somehow kept us together through thick and thin. 

I rested my head on the back of the chair sighing slowly, trying to let sleep calm my racing mind. I finally gave in, my eyes closing, the quiet roaring of the fire pulling my mind deeper and deeper down. 

I suddenly woke up with a start as the fat lady swung open bellowing "Get up you lazy idiots!" and revealed a flustered looking Ginny.

"Madame Pomfrey..." she panted "she thinks she knows what's wrong with Hermione"   
I stood straight up my mind whirling. "We have to go talk to her.Ron wake up"

"Huh?" 

"Ron get up! It's Hermione! We have to get to the hospital wing" 

As three of us rushed down the corridor pushing past people urgently. We passed Luna and Neville on the way and explained what was happening, they quickly followed. 

As we were running a shrill voice came from behind us. "What do you think your doing running around you should be heading to your common rooms" 

It was McGonagal "Sorry Professor it's Hermione Madame Pomfrey thinks she knows what's wrong with her" I half shouted still hurrying away from her. 

"Very well then" 

We got around the corner when Ron piped up "Wait I know a short cut, it's just behind that tapestry if I remember correctly" 

Ginny looked pessimistic "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I saw it on the Marauders Map" 

"The what?" 

We don't have time for this I said silently. Luna looked at me as though she was thinking the same thing. "I think we should follow Ronald."  
He smiled back at her lovingly.

"Right let's go!" We pulled back the tapestry and sure enough there was an alley we went down it and finally we ended up in the hospital wing and found Madame Pomfrey.

"Good your here, merlins beard that was quick"

"So what's wrong with her Professor?" I pressed. 

"Well it seems that Dolohov used a spell called occultatum dolor, which basically means hidden pain. When the patient is given medicine the curse is somewhat activated without the wizard who inflicted it having to do a thing, but it works as violently as a spell cast directly at the victim. It is almost impossible to identify Hermione won't have even known that he cast it." She explained.

Ginny spoke up first worried about her friend. "So can you help her? Can you stop the spell?" 

"Yes, now that I have identified the curse I can expose its format and produce a counter spell. If it had another day then it would have been too advanced and unstoppable. So I need to get to work now."

"We'll leave you too it then and come back in the morning." Ron said to her nodding. 

The others all agreed and made to leave.   
"You coming mate?" I glanced up smiling slightly at my best friend "I might stay" 

He gave me an almost sympathetic look and nodded wrapping his arm around Luna's shoulder and leading her out Neville doing the same with Ginny. 

Neville stopped for a second and opened his mouth deliberating his next words carefully, finally he spoke "Harry, you've lost so much, don't let her go, tell her." He turned around to follow Ginny.

"Tell her what?"

"How you feel"

He left before I could say anything back.

How did I feel? What did I feel? I had never given my feelings for Hermione much thought until the current events happened. I had always known that I cared for her, loved her even but I only allowed myself to look at her like a sister mostly for Ron's sake. Ron's with Luna now though a small voice said in the back of my head. As Madame Pomfrey offered to let me sleep in one of the infirmary beds near Hermione's I accepted gratefully and she lead me down towards the beds.

"She's just over here I moved her to the long term patient room a while ago" the Professor said.

"Thank you so much Professor"

"No problem"

I took off my robe so I was in my shirt and trousers then kicked on my boots and got into bed. From this position I could just glance at Hermione's face, her skin dappled in moon light, her expression peaceful and almost content. I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sooooo, that's another chapter up people. I re-read the whole story today and realised that is become a bit of a drag :\ So this is me starting to lighten up the mood during the upcoming chapters._

_Anyway as always please tell me what you think, where I should take this next, if your enjoying it all that good stuff. Im always up for a chat if you want to talk to someone other than your dog, or your confused Grandma on Zoom during quarantine drop me a comment.  
Florence ___

__**undeniable proof of boredom right there ******_ _


End file.
